Burnt Ivory King
The Burnt Ivory King is a boss in . Description The final boss between the player and the Ivory King's Crown is a tall, imposing figure wielding an ultra greatsword. He is guarded by many of his former knights who will do everything they can to protect their King. Lore The Ivory King was once the ruler of Eleum Loyce. His origins are said to trace back to the kingdom of Forossa, where he served as a high ranking knight. The Ivory King was described as a compassionate and strong ruler, always the first to swing his sword in times of need for the good of his people or for his homeland. When a lost child of Dark named Alsanna sought to sustain herself using the powerful king, he granted her protection and comfort despite possibly knowing her true intentions. At an unknown point, an ancient Chaos was discovered deep below the land. Legend holds that the Ivory King used his magnificent soul to build Eleum Loyce and contain the spread of Chaos. A grand cathedral was built in an attempt to appease the raging flame, but the Chaos would not be sated. As a precaution, various knights and golems were posted throughout the Garrison Ward to lead the advance on the swollen flame on his orders. Other knights were ordered to delve into the depths of Chaos to exterminate the terrible things that dwelt there, but not one of the knights returned. Eventually, the Ivory King sensed the degradation of his soul and left Eleum Loyce without a word, leaving everything to Alsanna. He traveled deep into the Chaos until he and his knights were corrupted by the flames. At some point after the King's departure, the ivory gates of the city were flung open, and the land grew cold and lifeless. Summons These summon signs will only appear once the Eye of the Priestess has been obtained and when at least two Loyce Knights are available (It is only necessary to rescue one knight, as one is already available). *Lucatiel of Mirrah - Near the iron chest. *Twiggy Shei - To the right, after entering the main hall. Fight overview The player will not immediately face the Ivory King after passing through the fog door and dropping into the Old Chaos. Instead, the player will face three waves of Charred Loyce Knights who will emerge from the three portals around the arena. The knights will be a random mix of halberd, sword, or pyromancy users. During the first wave, three Knights will spawn. After a short period of time, several more will spawn, then several more shortly thereafter. Finding the three uncorrupted Knights from around Eleum Loyce will be an immense help in the fight. Throughout the entire battle, the Knights will periodically freeze the portals, preventing Charred Knights from spawning. Once all of the Knights are dead, the Burnt Ivory King will appear from a massive portal that rises at the end of the arena. Note that the player will have a good amount of time between when the Knights are killed and when the King appears. If the player did not rescue at least two other Knights of Eleum Loyce, two of the portals will remain open and spawning Knights during the fight with the king, possibly proving to be a fatal distraction. Knight phase strategies As with all other "mob" style boss battles, it is vital that the player avoids getting surrounded by enemies. The player may also find it helpful to bring down the pyromancy Knight first so they won't have to worry about ranged attacks. Being careful and strategic with attacks can help the player conserve healing items for the fight with the actual boss. King phase strategies Like the Fume Knight, the Burnt Ivory King is fast, aggressive, and possesses a sword buff move that he will execute after a period of time. The buff will add magic damage to the King's sword and will provide him with both an impale attack and a small area of effect attack. When faced with multiple attackers, he has a tendency to switch targets without warning. Attacks Sword Buff: Periodically throughout the fight, the King will take a few seconds to buff his sword with magic. Unlike the Smelter Demon, he does not have enhanced defenses during this period, which offers the chance to attack him with impunity. Ice Explosion: Only used when the King has buffed his sword. He will slam the point into the ground, emitting a series of highly-damaging ice spikes in a circle around himself. Easily avoided by moving back from the King when he turns his sword upside down. Impale: Only used with the buffed sword. Similar to Sir Alonne's impale attack, the King will charge up for a moment before lunging at the player. If he connects, he will lift the player on his sword, draining a large amount of health, after which he'll throw the player away. Lunging Slash: This attack will pass straight through shields when his sword is buffed, and is a danger because it will not knock the player down, opening the player up to his follow-up spin attack. Jumping Spin: The King will jump into the air, spinning 360 degrees before slashing with his sword. He often uses this after his lunging slash. Defenses Charred Loyce Knights Burnt Ivory King Drops Notes *Lightning damage is effective against the knights and the King himself. *He is highly resistant to Fire. *His moveset is similar to that of Old King Allant from Demon's Souls. *His armor, the Ivory King Set, can be purchased by Maughlin after getting 50 Loyce Souls. *If he gets close to one of the portals that spawns the Charred Loyce Knights while it is being frozen by one of the Knights, he will be instantly killed. *While attacking, he can be heard speaking. During most attacks he will yell out a hardly understandable "Fight!", or, more rarely, "Die!". Trivia *Similar to the Fume Knight and the Throne Watcher, the Ivory King wields his greatsword in his left hand. *While the King dies, he yells out, "Alsanna!". Music pl:Spalony Król Kości Słoniowej Category:Enemy Pages Missing Data Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK